


Goddesses of a Feather

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling, Cute, Eating out, F/F, Fem, Fingering, First Time, Grinding, Ladies in love, Lesbian Goddesses - Freeform, PWP, Ribbons, Rutting, Scissoring, ThanZag - Freeform, Tying, as my lovely lady calls it, fingerblasting, goddess thanatos, lovemaking, princess zagreus, soft, xmas gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: Thanatos rolls her eyes. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Zagreus. You said you were willing to wait, but what for? I’m here. There’s no point in waiting anymore.” She licks her lips, kissing down Zagreus’ body, pulling at her small underclothes. “May I?”
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Goddesses of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



Zagreus moves obediently.

Even as Thanatos pins her down and peels off her clothes, latching onto her breast with hungry, eager lips.

Zagreus cries out, coming alive under her best friend’s diligent attentions, hands roving through her short bob as a hand trails down her stomach.

She giggles a little, ticklish at the gentle touch, parting her thighs for her closest friend. “Aren’t you _voracious,”_ she remarks, twirling a strand of that cream hair.

Thanatos rolls her eyes. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Zagreus. You said you were willing to wait, but what for? I’m here. There’s no point in waiting anymore.” She licks her lips, kissing down Zagreus’ body, pulling at her small underclothes. “May I?”

Zagreus nods—eagerly.

Thanatos huffs a chuckle, peeling off the smallclothes to expose that beautiful, blushing rose.

Her eyes widen, making poor Zagreus glow incarnadine. “What is it? Is something wrong?”

Thanatos smiles, leaning in close and breathing in her musk. “You’re so _pink,”_ she says, lips teasing those coarse, black curls. Her fingers move to peel open that delectable pomegranate, exposing layers and layers of dripping fruit. “And _wet.”_

“Who’s fault is that?” Zagreus demands, writhing with need. “I can’t help my red blood. You’re the one making me feel so— _Thanatos!”_

Before she has a chance to continue, her friend’s mouth is suckling her clit, lapping at her entrance, tasting the dewdrops on her petals. _“Ahh!”_

“Shh,” Thanatos placates her, granting her a soft smile. “You’ll alert the whole House of our actions, and that would just be embarrassing for the both of us, wouldn’t it?”

“Ugh,” is all Zagreus can think to say. She tries to relax, to keep quiet, but all of her attention is glued to Thanatos’ mouth on her sex. She shudders, one hand weaving fingers through that cream bob as the Goddess of Death dines of her rose. “Feels...good, Than,” she whimpers, crying out as that tongue slides into her awaiting entrance.

“You look so cute like this, Zag,” Thanatos breathes, diving into those folds once more, pausing only to take the occasional deep breath. “I could grow accustomed to _devouring_ you.”

_“Than!”_ the Princess whimpers, legs bent on either side of her lover’s head. “It’s good; it’s good! Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop!”

“What’s the matter, Zag?” Thanatos teases, flicking that sensitive little bud with her tongue. “Are you going to _cum?”_

_“Yes!”_ she cries, quickly losing her mind to overwhelming pleasure. “Please, Than, I...please….”

“Please what, little one?” she breathes, tongue sliding languidly along those folds.

What Zagreus says next almost catches her by surprise: “I...want you to fuck me with your fingers. Please, Than, I...I need you inside of me.”

Thanatos pauses for a moment.

Then smiles. “Anything for you, your highness.”

She doesn’t slick down her fingers.

She doesn’t need to. Zagreus drips enough for the both of them.

She starts with one, testing the waters.

Zagreus groans, already desperate for more. “Than...give it to me. I can handle it.”

Thanatos chuckles under her breath, easily inserting a second finger between her lover’s thighs, pressing deep and scissoring her open.

Zagreus clutches her pillow, aching and moaning at the delicious sensation of being filled. “That’s good, Than. Just like that. That’s it. Oh, _yes!”_ she whines, parting and clenching her thighs. “Suckle my clit, love~. Give it to me _just_ like that. _Ahh~!”_

She moans long and low when Thanatos does as she’s told, licking and suckling that sweet little bud with aplomb and fucking in and out of her lover with two fingers, curling and writhing within her, brushing that sweet little spot until—“Oh, _Gods,_ Thanatos! I-I’m _c-cumming~! Oh~!”_

Thanatos holds her hips as she comes apart, legs clenching around her head, body sucking in her fingers as Zagreus comes alive and undone from her touch alone.

Whimpering and squirming, writhing on Thanatos’ hand and mouth as the Goddess of Death drinks up every last drop that spills onto her tongue.

When Zagreus finally comes down, sighing and caressing Thanatos’ hair, she giggles, squeezing around her lover’s fingers. “Thank you, darling. That was _perfect,”_ she whispers.

Thanatos chuckles, planting a kiss on her inner thigh. “You deserve it, your majesty.”

Zagreus sits up. “What about you? You deserve some love, too. Here~.” She leans in, Thanatos’ fingers slipping out of her, Zagreus bending forward to kiss her neck. “Tell me what you like,” she whispers, “and I’ll give it to you~.”

“Zagreus…” she breathes, suddenly timid. “I...you don’t need to do that. I’m alright. I….”

She’s caught off guard by those wide, pleading eyes.

Thanatos sighs. “Well...I do enjoy…” she peters off, uncertain of how to voice her needs.

Zagreus tilts her head, watching her lover with a newfound curiosity. “What is it, Than? You can tell me. I won’t mind.”

Thanatos swallows and takes a breath. “I...I want you to...to….” She murmurs something, too quiet for Zagreus to hear.

“What was that?” Zagreus asks, leaning in close.

Thanatos closes her eyes, hiding from her own words. “I want to be...restrained.”

Zagreus blinks, tilting her head. “You want me to tie you up?”

Thanatos shivers.

Nods.

Zagreus smiles.

And, without question, undoes the ribbons decorating her own wrists.

Thanatos holds still, already growing excited when she feels Zagreus pulling her hands above her head and knotting them together, pinning her down by her wrists and climbing on top of her. “Hold still, love. Be a good girl for me~.”

Thanatos whimpers, legs trembling a little as the Princess slots herself between them, locking their thighs together so their sexes align in the most delicious way. _“Hah!”_

Zagreus smiles, sliding against her rose, pressing a finger between them to locate Thanatos’ little bud, swirling and touching and playing with her. “How’s this, love?”

Thanatos cries out, closing her eyes and drowning in sensation as her friend ruts against her, slick with spend, body warm to the touch, losing her mind to pleasure. “It’s good, Zag. Don’t stop. Keep...keep touching...me. Please~!” She keens and whines, desperate for more and more of her lover, struggling against her bonds. “I-I need it, Zag! Please!”

Her voice grows high and hoarse, legs parted wide as that soft bloom presses against her own. Zagreus pulls lovingly at her hood, curling her finger and teasing her rose as she holds her down.

Thanatos finds herself grinding against that warm thigh, the wonderful warmth and pressure driving her mad with need. “Z-Zagreus! _Mmph~!”_ she tries, voice captured by needy lips encapsulating her own.

Feels good.

So, so good.

Dew dripping between them, the Princess’ hands on her—touching, taking, _needing—_

_“Zagreus!”_

The Princess holds her tight, taking her even as she flies apart, body battered, spasming in her arms, completely overwhelmed.

“Zagreus...” she whimpers, coming apart and down from her high.

Zagreus holds her close, gently untying her and planting delicate kisses on her face. “Good girl,” she whispers, smiling softly and wrapping her up in her arms. “I hope that was acceptable?”

“Zag, that was _amazing,”_ Thanatos corrects her, still catching her breath. “I could get used to this.” She smiles warmly, but it’s quickly cut through with a sudden return to reality. “I really should...get back to work, though. I’m sure I’m far behind by now.”

“Aww…” Zagreus sighs, face falling. “Don’t go yet. I really want to cuddle with you~.”

“I know, Zag, but the dead have already waited long enough. Wouldn’t want a bunch of ghosts lingering about in the moral realm— _Zagreus.”_

She huffs and sighs when her lover flops moodily on top of her, cuddling her close. You can go in a minute,” she ordains, wrapping herself tight about Thanatos’ body. “Just...stay here with me. If only for a moment. Your Princess commands it.”

Thanatos sighs, aware that she could just shift away if she wanted.

But she doesn’t want to.

So, she lets herself hold the Princess close, reveling in her warm, fiery scent, basking in her heat and their newfound closeness. “I don’t know how well the rest of the House will take us being together like this. It may cause quite the stir—at least for a little while.”

Zagreus hums in bemusement at the idea. “Oh, I think it’d be fun. I wonder what the others would have to say about us. They’d have to have been blind all this time to not see the way we...or at least I look at you.”

“Or the way I do you,” Thanatos assures her.

Zagreus blushes in delight. “Besides, if anyone tries to stop us….” She laughs at the mere notion. “Well, let’s just say I’d love to see them try.”

“The Cthonic Goddesses of Blood and Death?” Thanatos remarks, chuckling to herself. “Indeed, I would revel even at their most valiant attempt.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/pseuds/Slaycinder). Happy Christmas, my love~. You mean the whole world and more to me in all you do and who you are~. I love you. <3
> 
> And happy holidays to all of you lovely readers, as well~. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. It means a whole heck of a lot to me~.
> 
> Take care, and stay safe,  
> T.T.A.


End file.
